Slipping Away
by rika08
Summary: What do you think about in your last moments before dying? What are your regrets? Who do you leave behind? Eric/Taylor happy ending, promise!
1. Chapter 1

A sharp kick to the ribs woke Eric. Pain shot through his chest, pushing the oxygen out of his lungs. Eric chocked as a vicious cycles of coughs wracked his body. He tried to regain his breathing as the coughs plagued him. Another kicked rolled him onto his back. Eric cried out as he rolled onto his back.

As quickly as the beating began, it ended. Eric heard the scraping of steel and a thundering echo, telling him he was alone again. Eric gasped for air as he regained his breathing. He opened his eyes to darkness, as he had for what seemed like an eternity.

Eric balled his hands into a tight fist. He took in a deep breath and pushed himself up. His ribs seared in agony at his movements. Every muscle screamed in protest. But Eric kept moving until he'd propped himself against the cold concrete wall. The cold washed over his body, easing some of the pain. Eric exhaled and leaned his head back against the wall.

They never told him why they'd taken him. They never said what they wanted in return for his release. They just took him. They took him, and they beat him senseless. Over and over again they beat him to the brink of consciousness. They would enter at any point they felt and beat him, as if they were trying to break him.

At first, Eric had tried to fight back and actually put up a long fight, but after they broke his shoulder, Eric could fight them back. An eternity of beating had left Eric with a broken shoulder, a dislocated left wrist, at least three broken ribs, several bruised ribs, a series of concussions, and a fractured knee. He could feel the blood that had dried into his shirt and jeans.

Eric coughed again. He could almost taste the copper in his mouth. He'd tasted it so often that he was growing used to it. Eric wised as he reached into his pocket with his dislocated wrist. His fingers scraped over the surface of keepsake. The only thing he had that kept him going. Eric pulled out a small black box from his pocket. He ran his thumb over the side of the box and opened it. Inside the box was a diamond ring fitted to a silver band.

Eric took a staggered breath. This was all he had to keep going. All he had to keep himself sane. If Eric wasn't going to survive this, if he was going to die in this room, this ring would be his only regret. This was the only part of his life that would be left unfinished.

Eric sighed and closed the box. He wasn't irrational; he knew the chances of surviving this were next to nothing. But if he had one last request, if by God or someone else, he'd give this ring to Taylor Earhart.

Eric closed his eyes. Taylor. The last time Eric even spoke other was the day before he was taken. He had tried to set up a place to meet her, the day he wanted to give her the ring. Eric snickered to himself. Since when was he sentimental?

Eric opened his eyes and tried to place the box back into his pocket. He winced as the pain shot through him once more. He failed to reach his pocket, losing his balance. He slid down the wall and he fell onto his side. Eric groaned again, trying to get up. His strength failed him and he lay on the cold floor. The ring was still in his hand. Eric's hand gripped the box tighter and closed his eyes.

for those who've never read my work, i liekto beat up characters.

i own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

_Day of kidnapping_

Eric slammed his fist into the punching bag. The bag swung in the air from the punch. Eric punched the bag again, and again and again. He punched fast and hard. Eric turned fast, kicking the bag. The bag swung back and forth as Eric lowered his arms.

Eric turned from the punching bag. He walked to his bag on the floor across the small room. Eric picked up his towel from the top of his bag and slung it around his neck. He picked up his water bottle and took a long drink. Eric lowered his water bottle, breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat from his face with his towel. Eric sat down on the bench beside his bag. He took another long drink before setting his bottle down. He pulled the towel from around his neck and dropped it on his bag. Eric grabbed the straps of his gloves and unwrapped his hands. He placed his wraps back into his bag.

Eric reached into the side pocket of his bag, where he'd placed his valuables, and pulled out a small black box. He opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring fastened to a silver band. The diamond was round cut fitted to the silver band. He picked the ring up out of the box. The inside of the band had been engraved in Latin; _Meus Altivolus Aquila_. My Soaring Eagle. Eric was never really a sentimental person, but the phrase fit his girl perfectly.

Eric put the ring back into the box and sighed. He couldn't believe that he was about to make one of the biggest decisions of his life. Eric closed the box and held it tight.

Suddenly the door opened and Eric's partner and friend, Wes, entered the room. Wes closed the door behind him, completely oblivious to Eric's presence. As Wes turned, he stopped dead.

"Whoa, sorry Eric. I didn't know the room was in use." He said.

"Don't worry about Wes. I was finishing up anyways." Eric replied.

Wes walked over to Eric's side and set his bag on the ground. Wes looked over at Eric, catching sight of the box in his hand. Wes smirked. "So how're things with you and Taylor?"

Eric zipped up his bag. "That's none of your concern, Wes."

"So asking what's in the box-"

"Is a need to know basis." Eric said. He stood up and picked up his bag. "And you don't need to know."

"Oh come on Eric. What is it? A pin? Earrings? A ring?" Wes asked. Then his eyes grew wide. "It's a ring isn't it?"

"Wes, do yourself a favor and shut up." Eric said. Eric picked up his water bottle and turned. He slipped the box into his bag and headed for the door.

"Tell Taylor I say hi." Wes called.

Eric shook his head and left the room. He walked out of the private gym and stepped into the sun. He walked out to his car and started up. Eric pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to his home.

Once we returned to his house, Eric dropped his gear off and headed to the shower. He had a few hours before he was meeting with Taylor. He showered quickly, cleaning the sweat from his body. Wrapped in a towel, Eric walked into his room and dressed in the clothes he'd previously set out.

Eric pulled on a black sleeveless top. He grabbed a clean pair of jeans and finished dressing with a red button up shirt over the tank. Eric fixed the color and picked back up his towel. He dried his hair quickly and tossed the towel into the hamper.

Eric walked back out into his living room and grabbed his gym bag. He walked back into his utility room and tossed his clothes into the washer. Eric pulled the box out of his bag and slipped it into his pocket. He walked through the hall of his house and stopped by his birds.

Eric watched the birds hop around the cage, chirping happily. He smirked. "Wish me luck, guys."

"You'll need it." Said a voice.

Eric turned quickly. He had only seconds to see who was behind him. But as he turned, he could see the shadow of something moving fast for him. Then a sharp pain in the pain of his head caused him to drop to the ground. Eric had only moments of consciousness before he finally slipped unconscious. The ring still in his pocket.

and the fateful day...so sad.

i own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

The sharp sound of metal woke Eric from his painful sleep. He opened his eyes but he couldn't see anything in the dark. The metallic screeching stopped, the door had been opened. Eric heard the footsteps enter the room. Five people total. He could hear them walk around the room. But growing closer to him. Then they found him. Two men grabbed Eric's arm and heaved him onto his knees.

Eric bit back every ounce of pain that shot through his body as he was hauled onto his injured knee. He wrapped his hand around the box he still held.

The men held him firmly, extending his arm out. Eric's chest was exposed, most likely for a further beating. They dragged him from the wall to the center of the room. Two men holding him. That meant three more were still in the room around him. Somewhere.

Suddenly the light came on around him. The light seared his eyes, causing Eric to close them instantly. He felt a cloth cover his eyes, wrapping around his head. Then a strike from behind told Eric of the third man's position. The man held something in his hand and beat Eric with it. From the feel of each strike, Eric figured it was a steel pipe. The pipe collided with his back and spine.

Pain shot throughout his back around his chest. Eric clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out in pain. His nails dug into his hand, drawing blood. In his right hand, the box held firm within his grasp.

Then the beating stopped, if only for a moment. Then someone kicked him in the stomach. Eric gasped painfully as the air was forced out of his lungs. He gasped for air, coughing violently. Then a fist slammed into his face. Eric's head snapped to the side. Then another punch came from the opposite side. Eric's head snapped again. Blood rolled down his chin.

Eric exhaled deeply as blood poured from his mouth. Then another punch struck him in the face, causing his head to snap to the side. Eric was forced to do nothing as the man in front of him hit him again and again. His head snapped to the side lifelessly.

"What do you want from me?" Eric demanded. But he got no answer.

Then another strike from behind caught Eric off guard. He cringed in pain, seething. Then Eric was kicked in the stomach. He had only seconds before the next kick struck him in the chest. The men holding him released his arms. Eric drew his arms toward his chest as he struggled to breathe. Then the pipe came down on his hunched back. Eric cried out as he felt another rib break. He fell onto the ground, struggling to breathe. Blood continued to seep form his mouth. His chest burned from the lack of air. Eric suddenly couldn't breathe.

Eric heard footsteps come to the side of his head. He sensed someone get close to him.

"The only reason you are here right now, is because you are a Power Ranger." He said. "You're a bigger threat to the people than the monsters you track down."

"No." Eric wheezed.

Then a sharp jab came in contacted with his ribs. Eric cried out in pain. He expected the man to continue, but he didn't. The footsteps drew back and the door screeched closed.

Eric slowly reached for the blindfold and pulled it from his eyes. The room was dark once more around him. Eric chocked as he tried to breathe, but he couldn't. Blood continued to spill from his open mouth. His body suddenly could no longer move on its own. And the realization came to him.

As Eric lay on the cold concrete floor, in utter darkness. He was dying. Slowly, painfully dying alone.

Eric coughed harshly, coughing up more blood and expelling it from his body. His lungs burned for air that would not come to him. His body felt like a dead weight, suffocating him. The blood coming from him filled his mouth faster than he could expel it. Eric was drowning in his own blood.

In all his years as a Ranger, Eric had never imagined a more painful death, out of uniform, and alone.

i own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

The door screeched loudly as it opened. Eric woke from his comatose state. He could hardly register the lights flickering above him. His eyes barely opened as he heard footsteps rush in.

"He's in here!" he knew that voice.

"Eric!" Eric felt a hand touch his injured shoulder, but Eric was too impaired to do anything.

"Get the paramedics!" called the same voice.

_Wes._ Eric thought.

"Come on Eric, wake up." Wes begged. "Taylor in here!"

_Taylor?_

"Eric!" Taylor called.

Eric could hear the worry in her voice. It was a new sound in her he'd never heard before.

Suddenly Eric was carefully moved onto his back. He could feel light pressure all over his body.

"I've got a weak pulse. His breathing's irregular. We need to move him now." Someone said.

With the last of Eric's strength, he forced himself to open his eyes. The room was a large blur of colors and shapes. But to his right, Eric could make out Taylor's figure behind the paramedics.

"Tay…lor." Eric chocked.

"I'm right here, Eric." Taylor said.

Eric struggled to reach his arm out. But he felt Taylor's hand meet his. Eric released the box into Taylor's hand. "Marry…me."

"Let's get him out of here." The paramedic said.

Eric felt his body lift from the concrete ground. The colors and figured began to blend together, slowly meshing into darkness. The sounds around him turned into low buzzing sounds. The last of Eric's strength failed him as he slipped unconscious.

There was a steady beeping coming from beside Eric. It was rhythmic, continuous. The feel of concrete beneath him was gone. He lay on a soft bed, free of pain. Eric slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark, except for a wall light that was located above him. The walls of the room were white, or a light tan color. The shades were drawn up, holding back the light of the day.

Eric shifted slightly and felt his body constricted. He looked down and noticed he had a breathing tube placed under his nose. His wrist had been tapped up and secured. Beneath the blanket, Eric could see a brace over his injured knees. He could feel tight bandaged around his head and face. But no matter how injured he'd been, Eric knew he'd been lucky to make it out alive.

"Well you certainly look better than the last time I saw you." Came a voice.

Eric looked to the door. Wes stood in the doorway. He was dress in his civilian clothes, smiling.

Eric nodded slightly. "Hey."

Wes entered slowly. "How're you feeling?"

"I've had better days." Eric whispered.

"Try months." Wes corrected. He took a seat on Eric's left side.

Eric frowned.

"You've been missing for the past three months, Eric." Wes explained.

"How'd you find me?" Eric asked.

"Pure luck." Wes admitted. "And Taylor's determination."

"How is she?" Eric asked.

Wes nodded his head to Eric's right. "See for yourself."

Eric turned his head slowly. To his right, Taylor was fast asleep in one of the hospital chairs. She had a small blanket draped over her chest. Her hair was a mess, like she'd constantly run her hand through it. He noticed her hand beneath the blanket. Taylor was wearing the ring he'd given her before he fell unconscious. Eric smiled lightly.

"She hasn't left your side since you came out of surgery." Wes explained.

Eric said nothing.

"You really scared her, Eric. When you didn't meet her that night, Taylor knew something was wrong." Wes continued. "But you should've seen her when we stormed that warehouse. Taylor nearly beat them to a pulp before we found you."

"What stopped her?" Eric asked.

"We found you." Wes answered. He stood from his chair. "Hey, I've got to go, but I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming after me, Wes." Eric said.

"Anytime, Eric. Get some rest." Wes said. He gently nudged Eric's arm and left the room.

Eric turned his head toward Taylor. He carefully shifted on the bed and closed his eyes. Eric was far from falling asleep, but this moment would most likely be one of his few free of hospital staff fussing over him.

A soft, gentle, touch ran over his hand. Eric opened his eyes, seeing Taylor. She'd woken in the past few seconds after Eric had closed his eyes. Taylor's hand was over his. Her lips turned up, only slightly, smiling at him. Eric managed a weak smile in return.

"Get some sleep." Taylor whispered.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Eric asked.

Taylor nodded. "Always."

tada! what did you think?

i own nothing


End file.
